¿Un último beso?
by Girl Magic del Anime
Summary: HinataxGaara Ella piensa que aquel calor debe olvidarlo de sus labios...pero no puede, ni menos el ninja de la arena


Konihiwa! soy **§Girl Magic del Anime§ mucho gusto a todos y espero que les agrade mi historia…la canción es el primer ending de Orphen: Last Kiss si, me encanta Hinata/Gaara kawaii**

* * *

**§ºº§o§ºº§**

**_¿Un último beso?_**

**_I capitulo_**

**_(único)_**

**§ºº§o§ºº§**

* * *

Por un momento quiso saber si su mente no le jugaba como en sus sueños, cruel… 

Pero no, la sombra que estaba frente a unos metros, fijaba sus ojos sin misericordia sobre ella, inmovilizándola. Solo así se dio cuenta que no era un sueño, aquel calor desprendido de su cuerpo…aquel calor de sol de verano, no podía pertenecer a otro ser más que a él.

– Yo… - murmuro vacilante

Nunca había sentido tanta inseguridad¿miedo, no era el miedo acostumbrado que tenia a las personas y la inseguridad que la rodeaba. Era algo distinto que la hacia temblar por entero, aunque no se viera un movimiento en sus ropas, sus ojos claros se encontraron con las frías aguas cristalinas encerradas, del ninja de la arena.

– ¿Huirás? – pregunto en su tono tranquilo

Para él no seria importante que huyera, aunque en realidad no quería…no deseaba que la muchacha de ojos claros y cabellos oscuros se fuera, había algo…algo en ella, algo que hacia que fuera diferente a los demás. Ni siquiera el demonio que yacía dentro de el quería matarla, hasta el se reprimía de hacerle daño. Pero ella¿Por qué no se iba, debería temerle como la mayoría, como todos que esperaban que de un momento a otro aniquilara sin piedad alguna

_**hontou ni SUKI datta**_

_**anata ga inai**_

_**hajimete no koi owatta**_

_Yo realmente te adoré,_

_Pero tú no está aquí._

_Mi primer amor está encima_

– no…. – respondió lentamente levantando el tono de voz – no huiré…

Los ojos del pelirrojo se sorprendieron levemente, avanzo unos pasos, creyendo que con esto ella retrocedería y correría.

– ¿Por qué? – le demando en pregunta con su frió tono de voz

– no quiero…

– ¿de verdad? - ironía

Los ojos de la jovencita se abrieron, aquel lento tono de voz provino de su espalda, el ya estaba detrás de ella, se había desvanecido frente a sus ojos y ahora estaba ahí. Sus labios se entreabrieron en el asombro, y su nerviosismo comenzó a emerger en oleadas

– Si…Gaara-kun, no mentiría

– Hinata…

Pronuncio en un murmullo el nombre de la joven, le parecía un cristal. Algo parecido a una leve sonrisa surco sus labios. Mientras la noche devoraba levemente sus siluetas en medio del bosque…en medio de la oscuridad del bosque.

Ella volteo lentamente hacia el, demasiado cerca estaban, podía escuchar la suave respiración y el palpitar de su corazón cada vez más agitado.

_**kyou ha yume ni**_

_**egao no mama de**_

_**dete konai de yo nee**_

_Por favor no vengas a mí_

_Sonriendo silencioso._

_En mis sueños esta noche_

¿Por qué la miraba así¿no entendía que en cierta manera le hacia daño? El era como el viento del desierto. Tibio y peligroso, mortalmente peligroso pero atrayente… así era el pelirrojo. En la oscuridad sus ojos parecían resplandecer con luz propia. Parecían contarles infinitos y solitarios secretos. En esos ojos se escondía el más desgarrador de los dolores que fluía y se renovaba en un ciclo sin fin. ¿Soledad?...más que eso, era algo que no podía expresarse ni siquiera en palabras, solo podía sentirse, si tan solo pudiera decirle que ella podía comprenderlo¿serviría de algo¿no tenía miedo que el la matara, claro que no… lo comprendía mejor que nadie….

– Podría matarte… – murmuro

– Aun así…no huiré…no quiero huir más ¿entiendes? – bajando la voz – no… no de ti…no quiero

¿No huirá, el demonio dentro de el pareció sentir el golpe más grande en un combate… la aceptación.

Algo en el se movió incesantemente, era un deseo que ya se había forjado desde que las miradas de ellos se encontraron hace unos días y que habían culminado en este encuentro nocturno. ¿Acaso no temía lo que pudiera hacerle?. Bajo y encontró nuevamente con las iris de la joven que parecían de nieve, de blancas violetas, las mismas que vio crecer en una montaña lejana. Desafiando toda adversidad. Ella era como esas flores… más aun, la joven le había dedicado una pequeña sonrisa.

– aun así no te matare… no a ti… - le respondió desafiante

– ¿Por qué? – pregunto curiosa

– porque no…

– dilo, necesito saberlo… - demando por un momento

_**saigo no SERIFU**_

_**kuchi ni desu made**_

_**komatteta anata**_

_**saigo no SERIFU**_

_**kuchi ni shita sugu ato**_

_**nano ni kuchidzuke**_

_Tu fuiste molesto antes de decirla última línea._

_Y todavía, lo dijiste,_

_Tú me besaste_

– porque hago lo que realmente quiero – más desafiante aún

– Gaara…

Sus palabras se perdieron cuando el la atrajo hacia si mismo rápidamente, tomándola de la cintura y aprisionando sus labios, quemándola e intoxicándola, un suspiro escapo de su garganta al sentir como el se apoderaba de sus labios y entraba a su boca. Apegando su cuerpo al suyo, dándole ese calor que tanto quiso sentir desde que se encontraron. Lo rodeo sin temor, abrazándolo. Devolviendo el beso, compartiendo el mismo aire por esos minutos que se hacían eternos. La había besado y lo seguía haciendo sin un motivo aparente

– dulces – pensó Gaara

Era lo único dulce que había probado y que le agradaba, quería ese sabor para siempre. No era como el sabor de la sangre, que era lo que siempre bebía. Salado y metálico…no, este sabor era puro y dulce…embriagador…placentero.

¿Por qué hacia esto? Era algo sin respuesta, el nunca había besado. No sabía nada de estas actitudes humanas. Pero era justamente esa parte en el que lo impulso a probar los labios de la ninja de la hoja y quizás algo más, un anhelo escondido en lo más profundo de su oscuro ser, de tenerla cerca, percibir su aroma…

– tibios – pensó Hinata

Aun más que tibios, podía sentir el vació más cerca cuando el la aprisionaba mas, profundizando el contacto. Marcando sus labios en lo que sería un sello inmortal.

Para cuando el aire se hubiera escapado a ambos, se separaron lentamente aun manteniendo el roce y el contacto por el beso.

Al observarla se percato del color en las mejillas de la joven, y su cuerpo un poco nervioso, aunque el de él reaccionaba ante esto.

Se separaron en silencio, confundidos de lo que habían hecho, en cierta parte prohibido y en cierta parte extraño…después de unos segundos ambos desaparecieron, dejando su encuentro hasta ese momento…

_**kuchibiru ni dake**_

_**yamete yo anata no nukumori ga**_

_**kuchibiru ni dake**_

_**zutto nokotteru yasashii anata**_

_Sólo en mis labios, detente._

_Tu calor permaneció para siempre en mis labios._

_El cuidado_

Las semanas fueron largas y vacías para Hinata, sus compañeros la encontraban extraña…más pensativa de lo normal

¿Acaso se había enamorado de el, sus dedos se dirigieron a sus labios, cerrando los ojos aun podía sentir su calor

– cálidos – dijo, con una sonrisa

– ¿Qué es cálido Hinata-chan? – la voz de la ninja de cabello rosado le preguntó

– Sakura-chan, no sabía que estabas aquí….eto…-comenzando a mover sus dedos

– Mmm Hinata-chan estas un poco rara¿qué es cálido?...acaso…¿algún chico? – pregunto maliciosa

– No…eto…yo, no es eso…solo recordaba algo…

Sakura se dio cuenta de la nostalgia en los ojos de la joven, esos ojos siempre mostraban tristeza pero ahora era diferente. Miró un momento a Naruto que yacía sujetado por Sasuke, para no interrumpir la conversación

– quizás yo pueda ayudarte…

– pues hay algo que no puedo olvidar…trato pero no puedo…y se que debo hacerlo – miro al suelo por unos instantes

– Es ese calor. ¿verdad?

– Si… - sonrojándose levemente

– Si no puedes, es porque fue algo importante para ti…siempre permanecerá contigo

– Importante…- murmurando

– ¡Hinata-chan! – el grito del ninja rubio cruzo el campo de entrenamiento

– ehh ¿Naruto-kun¿que hacia ahí arriba?

Un Sasuke bastante molesto miraba al rubio, mientras daba una mirada a Sakura para que lo callara.

_**hontou ni nani mo**_

_**wakaranai mama**_

_**anata shinjite owatta**_

_Yo realmente no entiendo nada._

_Yo creí_

_y estoy sobre_

_**ashita ha anata no**_

_**KIRAI na iro no**_

_**fuku o kitemiruwa**_

_Pienso que trataré de llevar algo mañana_

_En un color que odias_

– ¿Qué le sucede a Gaara, Temari…

– no lo sé… -murmuro- pero a estado muy extraño

– ¿mas de lo normal?

– Calla…te puede oír

Ambos hermanos observaban al menor que estaba sentado cerca del fuego de piernas cruzadas y ojos cerrados, por la mente del pelirrojo pasaban muchas cosas, pero lo peor de todo que siempre volvía a lo mismo, en esa sensación…en esa suavidad

– ¿Es esto estar confundido? – pensó

sus manos apretaron levemente los brazos, marcándolos…no era agradable estar así, no entendía… esa era la respuesta, no entender absolutamente nada, pero teniendo la certeza de tener todas las respuestas, ni siquiera Shokaku escondido dentro de él le daría un respuesta más alocada.

– Gaara¿estas bien? – pregunto con voz baja su hermana mayor

– Algo así…

Temari se sorprendió, esa no era un respuesta de Gaara, sus ojos denotaban un tanto de vacío¿Qué le pasaba a su hermano?

– me parece que necesitas algo…

– No… necesito

Estuvo a punto de cometer un grave error, al decir "no la necesito" eso hubiera desencadenado un grave problema con sus hermanos, una lluvia de preguntas. Pero más que eso, había admitido sin querer que pensaba en ella¿la necesitaba?

– hay veces que nos negamos aceptar algo, pero…

– ¿pero?

– Aunque lo intentemos, sabemos muy en el fondo que eso es importante, aunque se haga todo por olvidar

El joven pelirrojo se coloco de pie

– ¿Gaara? – pregunto su hermana

– Iré a pasear un poco…- desapareciendo después de decirlo

Ambos hermanos mayores se miraron al ver desaparecer la silueta de su hermano.

– sigo pensando que algo raro le pasa

– quizás tengas razón, Kankuro…pero es algo que él debe resolver

– por eso no me gustan los mocosos, solo son problemas

Temari sonrió para si misma, había visto un leve rubor en las mejillas de su pequeño hermano, quizás eso no problema no fuera tan malo después de todo.

_**anata no ADORESU**_

_**keshite yattawa**_

_**shashin mo sutetawa**_

_**anata no subete**_

**_voide keshita no yo_**

_**nano ni doushite**_

_Borré tu dirección._

_Y tiré tus fotos._

_Yo borré todas mis memorias de ti_

Observo sus manos, le dolían por que había entrenado muy duro ese día. Por la simple razón que necesitaba pensar en otra cosa, no quería pensar más…necesitaba olvidar, necesitaba sacar aquel calor de su cuerpo, necesitaba sacar ese calor de sus labios…ese calor que la quemaba lentamente.

– en realidad¿Qué es lo que siento?

Miro el cielo, ahora le parecía infinito…lleno de estrellas, la luna solo mostraba una parte de su luz…ni siquiera la luna quería darle esperanza de encontrar respuesta, ahora que yacía acostada en el pasto, todo parecía mas calmo… lo que no sabia, es que era observaba desde las sombras, se sentó y abrazo sus piernas mirando el cielo

– pues no siento nada…tenían razón…jamás seré aceptada – poniéndose de pie – jamás eh sido amada, jamás seré querida por nadie…

Apretó los puños a sus lados, dos lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos…

– y aun no se porque yo…yo… al parecer si siento amor hacia alguien

Apretó sus labios, que temblaban ligeramente, para que no escapara ningún llanto de ellos, ya no lloraría más…

¿Acaso ella no fue querida por nadie, la pregunta rondo por la cabeza del joven escondido entre las sombras de algunos árboles, no supo como había llegado hasta aquí, solo fue instinto…instinto que lo llevo de nuevo a ver a la joven de ojos claros.

– llorar… - la voz monótona, surgió de las sombras

Hinata subió la cabeza rápidamente, aquel tono de voz lento y monótono no podía pertenecer a otra persona, pero… ¿era posible, o era solo que soñaba, volteo a ambos lados, pero una ráfaga de viento le indico de la presencia estaba frente a ella

_**kuchibiru ni dake**_

_**donna ni wasure you to shite mo**_

_**kuchibiru ni dake**_

_**zutto nokotteru saigo no anata**_

_Pero¿por qué, sólo en mis labios. Por mucho que duramente trato de olvidar. Lo último de ti se queda en mis labios._

– son saladas…como la sangre – pensando- las lagrimas y la sangre se entremezclan con unas arenas movedizas sin final…y luego alimentan la guerra

Al girar quedo frente a Gaara, el la miraba con un extraño brillo en los ojos, lo que le había dicho de las lagrimas la confundía, más aún cuando el acerco su mano y retiro las lagrimas de sus mejillas.

– Tu…estas aquí…

Temerosa guió sus manos al rostro del chico para acariciarlo, y en cierta parte saber que no era una ilusión. Aquel calor desprendido de el, volvió a llenarla. El solo observaba como ella se movía y tomaba su rostro, en ese momento una paz jamás sentida envolvió su ser, lo calmo por entero…pero este lugar no era seguro para su encuentro…se hizo rodear por la arena que los traslado al mismo lugar donde se habían encontrado por primera vez

– ¿a quien amas? – la voz del chico, le pregunto sin más miramientos

Necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba saber si ella que no era amada por nadie amaba…y si amaba…¿seria…?

– a ti… - le respondió bajando la voz y tocando levemente el tatuaje que el tenía en su frente para después voltear

Si eso hubiera sido un golpe, estaría inconsciente. ¿sería posible, pero el se amaba solo así mismo, porque nadie le amaba, nunca nadie le amó. Pero todo eso se tambaleaba porque había descubierto a su mente recordando cada detalle del rostro de la chica, recordando sus labios…el calor de sus labios, el cariño en sus ojos, en su abrazo.

Hinata estaba a punto de avanzar, lo mejor debía ser huir… no soportaría algún comentario de él que denotara superioridad, no lo soportaría. Pero cuando iba a dar un paso no pudo…estaba inmovilizada por un par de brazos que la rodearon.

– no puedo olvidar, aunque trato… - murmuro en su oído- lo que no olvido es ese sabor tan distinto de las lágrimas…ese sabor que posee alguien

_**kuchibiru ni dake**_

_**yamete yo anata no nukumori ga**_

_**kuchibiru ni dake**_

_**zutto nokotteru yasashii anata**_

_Sólo en mis labios, detente. Tu calor permaneció para siempre en mis labios La licitación tuya._

– ¿sabor?... –pregunto Hinata

Estaba nerviosa por la cercanía del joven, y sus palabras tan quietas y tranquilas

– si…cariño…es ese sabor – le dijo

La tomo y la volteo tranquilamente, tomando con su mano el rostro de la joven poniéndolo a su altura, acaricio lentamente sus labios…recordando la textura que por semanas lo había torturado…definitivamente ese sabor lo acompaño desde siempre.

– ese sabor lo entiendo…pero para mi es calor… porque tu me lo diste, pero…no se si… - dijo un poco confundida al final de la frase

– tranquila… ese sabor lo tienes tu… nadie más que tu, y yo lo quiero…

Esta vez la acerco lentamente, disfrutando de la reacción de la joven que se sonrojaba.

– te quiero a ti…Hinata

Se volvió a sumergir en sus labios, había tardado demasiado en darse cuenta de cuanto extrañaba esa sensación. El abrazo de la joven ninja, y de su cuerpo junto al suyo, jamás dejaría de experimentarlo…este no seria el ultimo beso…tendría ese sabor siempre.

_**kuchibiru ni dake**_

_**donna ni wasure you to shite mo**_

_**kuchibiru ni dake**_

_**zutto nokotteru saigo no anata**_

_Sólo en mis labios por mucho que duramente trato de olvidarte. Lo último de ti se queda en mis labios_

**§ºº§o§ºº§**

* * *

Agradezco todo su apoyo de antemano muchas gracias, Jane chicos, y agrego que esto no queda aquí…hare otro fanfic más largo…de esta pareja, ya veran..

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


End file.
